


One Wish- GerIta

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa Rome appeared and told all they had one wish. This is what Italy asked for... And a surprising outcome for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish- GerIta

One second all the countries were talking, some snuggling up to their significant other and then there’s Grandpa Rome(as Italy  and Romano called him) was with them. Luckily this time in proportion with everyone else. Now it wasn’t weird or scary or unusual, sometimes he just needed to talk with Italy or Romano, but this time was different. “Grandpa Rome, what are you doing here?” Lovino asked. Grandpa Rome was the only person Lovino didn't yell at. 

“I am here to tell you all that you all have a wish. One wish. Only for a little time, but a wish all the same. Nothing ‘unlimited’ or ‘more wishes’ though.” and with that Romano and America sighed. “I will grant you wishes once you all go into your houses. Some wishes are private I can already tell.” he smiled to Italy.

Germany went back with Italy, though they weren't dating, Italy just got used to Germany sleeping next to him and he really liked that, but he couldn't say that. He knew Italy felt like he was betraying Holy Roman Empire if he moved on.He also knew what Italy wanted. 

"I want to see Holy Roman Empire once more, please, you know how much I miss him..." Rome looked to Germany slyly and the blonde bowed his head in shame, luckily Italy didn't see his gaze change. "Are you sure?" Italy nodded, Germany was so glad Rome didn't say anything. A small boy popped in Italy's arms "I-I know you.. You're an older Italy!" Germany left before the small boy saw him. Italy didn't mind as for now. 

Germany was sitting in bed, changed of course, as he heard giggles and of both parties "You haven't told him?" Germany sighed 

"With all due respect, Grandpa Rome, I don't think I can." Other than Italy and Romano, Germany and Spain were the only ones who were allowed to call Rome Grandpa, on request of the Italian brothers and Rome himself. "Why not?" 

"Italy said... Italy said he was disgusted with what I did during World War Two," he paused. Rome opened his mouth before he was cut off "And said his 'first love' wouldn't do this. Wouldn't be so cruel." he sighed and put his head in his hands " But he-he would" Germany's voice started to crack "Because he did. I did. I did that and I didn't stop." Rome stayed silent as he pitied the German. "I was told I was doing right, but Italy knew better, Romano took over and he walked away. His first love did what he never thought he could. He made a mistake." At that point he was crying. "He was disgusted in what I did. The face he made won't leave me. I--I thought I did good. I wanted to do good. I wanted to be good." he said, tears running down his face, voice like a child who'd been scolded for doing wrong. Rome placed a hand on his shoulder "That's why you didn't tell him?" Germany nodded 

"He can't know. I'd be a liar and he'd hate me. He'd hate what the little boy in his arms right now would become." he bit his lip and looked up "I can't ruin that for him." Rome looked at him "Germany... don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. You were mislead and, to be honest, he shouldn't blame you. Yes, you could have left it and dumped it on Prussia, but you thought what you were doing was okay- good even. You were told wrong, you were mislead." he repeated and with that he was gone. Germany cleaned himself up hearing the goodbyes being said, a (probably) teary Italy  was sniffling as he heard the cute goodbye from the younger version of himself. He heard Italy start to properly cry as he assumed HRE left- kind of. He was still there... Germany entered to console him , taking him to bed. The heartache hit harder as Italy's did. Why couldn't he be good as a country so he could Italy, the one he was still in love with, he was still there, just older. He couldn't though, the mistakes were to big to risk the hate Italy would feel. Italy fell asleep during his ramblings, curled up to Germany.

\----

The next day everyone met up and discussed their wish (not saying anything bout that- don't wanna give it away :3). After the mention of HRE everyone compared their partner's younger self, or their younger self if they were single. Germany was so scared. "Germany? What about you?" His heart began to race. "Yeah, I haven't even seen a young Doitsu." Italy spoke up. Germany mumbled a 'yes you have'. He avoided everyone's gaze. Italy took out his photo of himself out of his wallet, showing HRE once then putting it back in. Germany took Italy's wallet quickly before the Italian noticed and slammed it on the table. "There." He walked away quickly as Italy processed the information, wide eyed, mouth hanging open "That potato bastard... I knew it..." Romano said under his breath "Are you really that dumb, Italy, go after him!" Romano said to his brother

"Talk to him, ask about it." Spain said, shutting up his boyfriend.

Italy rushed off "D-Doitsu!" Germany was sitting on their bed "W-Why... Why didn't yo--" 

"You said he couldn't do that. What I did in WW2. But he could because I did!" He cried, biting his lip. 

"Oh, Doitsu..." he kissed him "I felt unfaithful to him-- you--it--- Holy Roman empire!... If I went with you, because I love you as much as I did him... and it scared me. That's why Romano didn't like you. You reminded him of HRE, who left me. But he only didn't like you because he didn't want you to leave." He explained before sitting in the taller's lap "I love you. I _still_ love you..that is if you still love m--" He was cut off with a  kiss 

"Of course I do." Italy could feel the drying tears go on his cheeks "I always did."

((Sorry it was rushed at the end)) 


End file.
